Crime After Crime
Crime After Crime is the eighth episode of season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot Mr. Herriman becomes addicted to carrots, and hid carrots all around the house. Mr. Herriman blames everyone who lives in the house for rules that don't exist in order to retrieve the carrots without being found out, and sends them all to their rooms without supper while he looks for a place to hide his carrot fix. Meanwhile, Frankie and Madame Foster, due to the lack of carrots, have no choice but to make a meal called "It", a disgusting dish with no name for dinner. After seeing what the said dish looks like and how it's made, Bloo does not want to eat "It" because it smells terrible and tries everything he can think of to get in trouble so that Mr. Herriman will send him to his room without any supper, as he did to the other friends. But Mr. Herriman doesn't because Bloo's antics actually help the desperate rabbit. Bloo goes so far as to put banana peels on the stairs to make Herriman slip and fall down the stairs, and filling Herriman's office with Gelatin-O (a parody of Jell-O), but much to his fury, Mr. Herriman doesn't punish him. Meanwhile, down in the Foster's kitchen, Frankie tries to make the dish numerous times, but people keep jumping on Madame Foster's bed upstairs, causing the ceiling in the kitchen to crack and spackle to fall into the dish messing up the recipe, resulting in Madame Foster smacking Frankie's hand with a wooden spoon and causing Frankie to get frustrated. Eduardo catches Herriman trying to dispose of his carrot fix by burning them, and Coco, hearing about it, steals his carrots. Herriman calls the cops, who think that his "hundred carrots" are actually "karats" (an assumed diamond robbery). Coco forces Mr. Herriman to write a written apology. Herriman is caught with diamonds and is sent to prison. Wilt joins him because he was trying to find a punishment for him breaking the rules that Herriman made up. Bloo is forced to eat the "It" Frankie made and doesn't enjoy it at all. Quotes *'Eduardo': (Gasps) Herriman! *'Mr. Herriman': (Gasps) The stalker! *'Bloo': I lost it, Mac. I used to be THE KING!!!! THE KING, I TELL YOU!! But now I lost my touch. I'm merely a shadow of the man I once was. APM Music Identification * Looking Ideas - Mr. Herriman looks at Eduardo at the room. * Safety Scenery - "I need those Diamonds" * Ternation Stranger - Bloo eats "It." Trivia *This episode has the most complex plot in the show, with many events and running gags that occur, all of which tie to Mr. Herriman's carrot addiction. *'Running Gags:' **Bloo trying to get punished only for him to be thanked. **Because people kept jumping on Madame Foster's bed, the ceiling in the kitchen cracks, causing spackle to fall into "IT", messing up the recipe and getting Frankie frustrated. **Mr. Herriman punishing the imaginary friends for no good reason. **Mr. Herriman trying to hide his carrots. **Coincidentally, every time an imaginary friend gets punished for a dumb reason, Wilt is either standing on, touching, or near it. **Wilt trying to figure out how to punish himself. **Eduardo investigating Mr. Herriman. *'Goof:' If Mr. Herriman said he owes Bloo, Bloo could've asked if he can have no supper or lied to Frankie that he got punished instead of going through all that trouble just to get punished. Also if Frankie noticed the crack, she could've fixed it or move the bowl of "it". Mac can also get punished by Mr. Herriman, who can also kick him out of Foster's (but because of the deal he made with Madame Foster, he has to come back). *The police officers thought Mr. Herriman's call was a diamond heist not a carrot robbery. *Bloo is the only character who named "It" in a description ("Vomit" due to the way "It" looked). *This proves that Wilt is serious when it comes to punishment and he would go far as turning himself into jail (even though you can't get arrested because you asked them unless you committed a crime) just to get punished. *Even though that Eduardo complained about that he was unfairly punished, ironically, he was the only one (besides Bloo) that truly deserved to be punished, because he was displaying a bad behavior to be stalking and spying on Mr. Herriman, making that he was rightfully grounded for this. *Bloo claims that Mac doesn't eat at Foster's, but Mac is seen eating at Foster's in "Bloo Done It", "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals" and "Destination Imagination". Bloo also asked him if he could stay for dinner in "Dinner is Swerved". *This episode is not available for purchase on the PlayStation Network. *Mac said he is too young to go to jail claiming that he had never been to jail before. However in My So Called Wife he has been sent to jail. *In The Trouble With Scribbles, Mac claims that Clumsy can't walk more than two steps without falling over, but in this episode when Mr. Herriman sends him to his room, Clumsy is able to run away without falling over. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes hated by majority